


Takes one to know one - role-play ASMR script

by SirenLorelei



Series: ASRM and ROLEPLAY scripts [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenLorelei/pseuds/SirenLorelei
Summary: ASMR/VAMPIRE/DUEL SCRIPT/BITING/INTRUDER/INVITED/RESISTANT/HYPNOSIS/MENTAL CONDITIONING/TURNING/Coming home from work, person finds their stalker is there again- accusing them of vampirism. Locked out of their house though, night-shift worker lets them in to warm up before kicking them out again... only to find they won't leave- and think that THEY are the vampire in reality...
Series: ASRM and ROLEPLAY scripts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161170





	Takes one to know one - role-play ASMR script

Duel convo script. Thought that'd be fun. Gender neutral scripting. Feel free to make alterations etc etc as you see fit. Cite creator if a Fill is made and let me know. This one would be fun to hear. I kinda just had a bit of fun with this, not a serious script by far, but the idea was in my head and wouldn't leave so... this is what you get. lol

Person arrives at their apartment building again to find this younger fellow waiting- for the 2nd week in a row. They swears up and down, that YOU are a vampire in secret and they want to talk about it... Truth is, THEY are the vampire and you just made their hit list officially.

(Exasperated, tired night shift worker Versus cocky, flirty, vampire)

*under-breath* Oh, you can’t be serious...

You! Don’t you have anything better to be doing then camp out on my doorstep? Like sleeping rather than stalking poor women outside their homes? I am this close to reporting you.

(Then tell me the truth and I’ll go maybe.)

The truth?

*quietly* Still this crap...

*frustrated* I have! You refuse to listen to reason! I work the night-shift at my job, for the last time, I’m not the only one either, and thus have to sleep during the day. Move out of the way...

(*playful* And when do you grocery shop?)

At night, and that’s because if I mess with my sleep, it’s a real pain to put it back for just groceries. Now really, you need to get off my doorstep. Move.

(*smug*That’s very convenient. You have to admit.)

Yes. It is convenient for me, that’s why I like it. And not because I’m a bloody vampire... You have an over active imagination and need help.

(What about the whole garlic thing? You eat garlic?)

Yes, I eat garlic...

*quietly again* for the love of all things holy...

*getting ticked off* I also like the sun, but unless I’m on vacation, I don’t get to see her much. Happy?

(You have a reflection? I don’t know why vampires aren’t supposed to see their reflection though.)

Do I- if I didn’t appear in a mirror, how on earth would I do my makeup?

(*jovial* Oh... yeah, you are... So, you wanna invite me in? )

*taken aback* What?

(I want to see your place? *hiding real excuse*)

I don’t think so, you’re not coming in for more reasons than I care to count. You’re lucky I haven’t called police yet and if I see you tomorrow, I will be. Got it?

(Oh, come on... I live across the street, so I’m perfectly allowed to be here.)

I don’t care if you lived in the flat above me, you are not welcome in my home or my door, heck, I don’t like in front of me. Period.

(I’m not going to leave you alone... and who in their right mind calls the cops on a kid asking questions anyways?)

A kid? You’re not a kid and more than I’m one. You look closer to 20 years old and if you were a kid, what the heck are you doing out here at this time of night. Go home. Go to bed... pest.

(Uh, fine! I locked myself out... You feel better about yourself yet?)

*snickering*

Now that sounds convenient. Locking yourself out of doors... Call your family, call a friend! If you even have them...

(*disappointed* Seriously? Come one, it’s fricken cold and I’m locked out... I didn’t want to admit it before, but I need help and my phone is in my other coat...)

It’s not that cold out... but you can sit in the lobby until dawn. If you promise to bugger off after this, then I’ll lend you my phone to call someone to let you in to your place. I swear- I see you outside my doors again. And it’s time to call some authority figures to deal with you.

(Yeah yeah... fine. Just let me in already. I’m freezing.)

There, the lobby is all yours...

(Thanks... Truce?)

Truce? Oh sure, now you want to shake hands and be normal- holy crow, you are cold. How long have you been out here?

(Maybe a couple hours...)

Damn...Fine. Fine!, You can come inside, warm up, then its back to the lobby with you.

(I told you it was cold outside.)

Don’t be sassy with me. I’ve got easily 15 years on you, and two younger brothers and a more violent old sister. I have no problems giving you a thumping for all the trouble you’ve caused in the last 2 weeks.

(Sorry... jeeze, older people are grumpy)

Yes, I am pissed off. I worked all day long in a basement lab to wake up, deal with you when all I want to do is go to sleep... come on in. Shoes off.

(Well, thanks for letting me in. You got a nice place...)

Yeah yeah. You. Couch. Don’t move from it.

(Any one tell you your bossy?)

Bossy? Pretty sure I can do whatever I want here and that includes how I deal with intrusive guests.

(*groans about being warm again* It is so much warmer in here than outside though.)

I bet is. Your hands were quite cold though... want coffee or something, pest?

(You’re going to make me a drink?)

Believe it or not, I am a decent person. You seem to trigger my less pleasant half is all.

(Coffee then. Thanks)

Coffee it is... Now that I have you in my company, how long have you been watching me and why on earth do you think I’m a vampire. Like seriously. You’re nearly twenty, shouldn’t you have grown up a bit by now?

(Didn’t notice right away. When I moved here I noticed you always coming home super late and leaving before day break. You looked sketchy)

So my nightly routine is all that got your feelers going? You need a real hobby and some friends...

((*matter of factually* You never have any visitors, shop at night or online, and let’s be honest, you’re pretty damn pale. )

*scoffing*

Well. That’s not rude. “I’m pale, have no social life and like amazon shipping”... must be a vampire then. I hope you drink the coffee too quickly and burn your tongue. Maybe then you’ll stop saying nasty things...

(*sounding hurt* Ill wishing me now? That’s not very nice of you... )

I never said I was nice. I don’t kick boxes of puppies or stalk people, but I do treat people how they treat others... and lets be frank, your a real twit. *laughing*

(Names not Frank, It’s Alex)

Fine, Alex... drink up, and off you pop. I need to clock some serious sleep today and you are infringing on precious time.

(You work in a lab you said? That make you a scientist then?)

Going to move from Vampire to Dr. Frankenstein are you?... Yes, I’m a scientist. Lab tech anyways...

(What are you working on? Anything top secret?)

I’m sorry, you forget that I’m not a nice person and not playing twenty questions with you. You already know more than enough about me, so why don’t you leave me some mystery?

(You work for the military or something? That would be pretty interesting)

Wow... you really do have an insane imagination. Not working for the military, not some secret corporation either. It’s quite simply none of your business... NDA type stuff.

(Hey, where are you going?)

I’m going to get changed and I’m bringing my phone, so if you’ve moved even a single smidgen, you can guess who I’ll be calling. Got it?

(You’re cute, but not ‘got to prison for attacking people’ cute.)

Rude and very backhanded compliment... you should really work on your manners. My sister would do wonders on you. One comment about her looks and she’d lay you out flat on your back in a heartbeat.

(She a vampire too? *sounding amused with them-self now*)

*laughing*

Nope. None of us are vampires. In fact, she kinda of worships the sun and has a year round tan. Stay put... I’ll be back in a minute.

*longer pause and shifting clothes*

{quietly while changing} Kids got a lot of attitude, I tell you... he’s lucky Reina doesn’t live here *whistle* Lay him right out something good...

*returning*

(Was I a good? Can I have cookies or something for it? *laughing*)

“Good’? I doubt it, but moving would have been stupid... and you never did answer me before. I’ve got a good reason for being out late. Job, being an adult, etc etc, so what’s your excuse?

(*plainly* I am a vampire)

*laughter*

Right... takes a vampire to sniff out a vampire, huh? Seriously... why are you roaming the streets?

(*Just smiles on the couch, altered speech now* Hard to believe, ain't it?)

Fine... Just hurry and drink your coffee so I can toss you out already. I need to sleep.

(Don’t believe me? *disappointed* And why not? )

Huh? Lets see, I’m not crazy? You’re just as pale as I am, out just as late, and obviously a hoodlum of some sort. A billion other reasons too before I’d touch on the supernatural.

(You can see why I questioned you then... you made a very strong case for it)

*sigh*

Alright, I’m done being patient. Out you go... your drink is done.

(...I’m no leaving.)

I’m only going to ask once. Get out.

(What signs point towards a vampire? Surely you remember some. Give it a thought.)

Are you serious.? Signs of a- You’re nutters. Get out. Now.

(*Lists off things true and false* Silver bullets, load of crap. Stabbing the heart kills anything, don’t know why they made us out to be invincible. Mirror things a hoax, but being invited is a real thing... just not for the supposed reason.)

Still need an invite inside though? *laughing* So you asked to come in, but you didn’t have to? And why the hell bother at all?

(It’s a lot easier to subdue and silence someone when not in the open. Single people don’t willing let strangers in without a reason, but single people also don’t come with the risk of others interrupting... Hence, asking to come in.)

Easier to subdue people indoors... That’s really messed up...

(*very calm voice* You’re not going to scream, and you’re not going to fight.)

Leave-

(Vanishes)

Holy shi- *mouth is covered up* *something falls and breaks*

(That helping make things clearer yet? Do try to be sensible...I’m going to let you speak again, because I like you. You’re kind of stuck anyways...*lets go*)

You can stuff liking me so far up your ass, that a Proctologist is gonna need to remove it.

(Figure out why you can’t scream or aren’t fighting yet? Ah... haven’t even thought it strange yet... Give it a go.)

I... *confusion* I can’t scream...

(Hypnosis... I’ve been using it since I first spoke to you two weeks ago... seems you needed a lot of conditioning)

Hypnosis... what conditioning?

(Don’t move... hold perfectly still *speaking into there ear by the end*)

... Why- can’t I move myself...

(I said not to. Two weeks to condition your mind... you’re tough.)

What is really happening here, why are you doing this?

(You work with blood... can smell it a mile away. I thought it was because you were like me with your habits, but... you’re just my ideal victim instead)

You thought, because I smell-... *whispering now* the lab... *shock kicking in* this is some kind of joke, right? Nolan put you put to this, didn’t he?

(No joke. No playing... Just good old blackmail.)

Bl-blackmail? How are you going to blackmail me?

(You bring me blood. Or I turn you and you need to acquire it anyways. Win Win, really.)

*pause*

Oh shit... You’re serious...

(Yep. And I don’t think your sister could lay me out. Though it would make for a fun time I think.)

This... makes no sense...

(That’s because you’re trying to work against me still.. So listen carefully, my vibrant friend.)

I’m not your friend. Drop dead.

(Already am? Listen, I can see you aren’t really buying into this... those that have trouble accepting are the ones that fight- and cause trouble.)

You really thought I’m going to buy this- any of this? *laughing nervously* Get out of my house.

(I figured you were a fighter... and that works out just fine for me.)

A fighter? Oh yeah? And just why would that help you?

(It’s been a while since I’ve found anyone like me. I’ve been considering you for months now.)

You’ve been watching for months... I’m not helping you, ain’t your friend... I am getting really pissed off though.

(Oh yeah... I just wasn’t sure either way about you. Not that it matters now... Deep breath. This is gonna hurt a bit)

*terrified now*

What’s gonna hurt?

(What do you think? *vanishes again and restrains person*)

*covers mouth and chompy chompy until other fades into unconsciousness*

(*steady inhale* ... I’m really hoping you aren’t mad for like- years or longer... probably not, but, what a waste of time that will be... sweet dreams... I’m just gonna make myself comfortable till you wake up... *looking around* This really is a nice place.)

FINI

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill. Cite writer, send link. Recycle, rinse, repeat.


End file.
